


To Be With You

by Blessedindeed



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Oblivious, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessedindeed/pseuds/Blessedindeed
Summary: Her ability to show forgiveness intrigues him. Draco finds he has a soft spot for Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 20
Kudos: 35
Collections: Silly Love Songs, The Dramione Collection





	To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Silly_Love_Songs](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Silly_Love_Songs) collection. 



> For Quin Talon’s latest Fest: Silly Love Songs. I was tickled to find the prompt “To Be With You” by Mr. Big (circa 1991)... check it out, it is actually one of my favorites. Ignore the bad perms/hair band vibe. But ooooooh The potential for Pining galore!!! My favorite trope!! Thanks to Quin for coming up with another fun fest 💕

  
Forgiveness. He’d asked for it midway through 8th year, and she had freely given it. She’d whispered she couldn’t possibly withhold something she was seeking herself.It was one of those things he noticed was... softer... about her. They all had so many edges now, but this was a gentle grace and power she wore. And he did notice.

Gone was the brash know-it-all, and in her place was this mature, peaceful, forgiving young woman.

It was in the way she’d quietly stood up for Pansy between classes, her hair backlit by the sunlight streaming through the corridor window. It was simply a gentle reprimand given as she stooped down to help pick up Pansy’s books, but she’d made at least one of those kids cry in shame.

He’d seen her standing in front of Snape’s portrait, eyes closed and fingertips lightly touching the surface. Heard her sigh and then open her eyes and nod once before walking off, seemingly lighter than before.

His own firsthand turn with her forgiveness was accompanied by an awkward silence, him stumbling over words, and then a softening around her eyes. She stopped him and quietly explained her own reasons for extending forgiveness. Breathing out slowly and seeming at peace, she’d finally whispered, “Thank you, Malfoy.”

His eyes flew over her face, stunned it had come so easily to her.“You are most welcome,” he’d whispered back, taking a split second to realize that  _ he _ should be thanking  _ her _ as he begged for forgiveness. He cringed. Panic set in & his eyes darted back to her, but he saw the smile start to form first in her eyes before her lips fought it. 

“Yes, well. How... exceedingly polite. Malfoy manners, I suppose.” And then a warm, “Hmm. Goodnight, Malfoy.” He dragged a hand down his face as she still fought a smile and walked away, and he was equally baffled at her ability to forgive and his ability to be awkward in light of it. 

It was quite a thing to witness, and quite another to experience: her softness; her grace. It was a gift, something to be valued. He supposed that was the reason he developed an almost tenderness toward her. Judging others on whether or not they deserved her forgiveness became habit.

He’d watched as she put a hand on Potter’s arm and lightly shook her head after Weasley showed up late yet again. Saw her place that same hand to Weasley’s cheek months later as they broke things off with tears in their eyes outside the pub. Draco had been leaving and pulled the collar on his coat higher to avoid the chill on his neck when he heard her murmur, “It’s ok, Ron. I forgive you... and it’s better this way, yeah?”

That was the night he’d decided to wait, glancing across the street as she stood alone in front of the pub, fingers touching her lips. Something made him cross back over that evening. Manners, he supposed. He’d draped his coat over her small shoulders. “Granger,” he nodded. “The wind’s picked up. Never thought you’d be one who was unprepared.”

She huffed out a quick breath through her nose, pulling the coat tighter as they started a slow walk toward nowhere in particular. “Yes, well... thank you, Malfoy.”He hummed. “You are most welcome.” And she fought a smile again. 

That was the beginning of their strange friendship dance. It was two years of walks. Lunches. Visits to their respective flats loaded with borrowed books. Celebrating victories. Making her smile. Learning that she snorts when she laughs. Then figuring out just what makes her laugh until she snorts. Hearing her perspective on a failed experiment with her parents’ memories. Placing his arm around her shoulders as she cried over their loss. Picking up on her guilt and need to grant absolution to others. Memorizing the way she huffed before making a point. Remembering to breathe each time she linked their arms together as they crossed the atrium floor. Blowing errant curls away from his face as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Brushing one of those curls away from her face and trying not to linger. Advice on work. Advice on life. Advice on love.

And he witnessed the start and development of her relationship with Cormac McLaggen. Watched her dress up and go out and come back disappointed. Listened to her complain again about McLaggen’s dismissal of her ideas or feelings. Noticed her starting to wilt. Witnessed that git screw up time after time and use her softness against her. Draco agreed when Pansy stated outright that Cormac was no good for Hermione.

“Where’s her fire? He’s beating it into submission, Draco, I can’t watch this.”

“Oh, he’s not right for her, there is no doubt. He does not understand her, he talks too much... but she believes in forgiveness. I just... she’s soft and she’s good, and forgiving is part of who she is. You don’t change something like that about someone like her,” he paused. “I respect that.”

Pansy rolled her eyes. “How long are you going to wait? Do  not sputter at me,” she pointed a red-tipped nail in Draco’s face. “YOU should tell her how you feel before it’s too late. Mark my words. I have a feeling about him.”

And Pansy was right. The first time McLaggen had asked for forgiveness, it was a missed anniversary. The second time, he’d been busted by lipstick on his neck. Every other incident was forgiven. Repeatedly. She would be so upset, come to Draco, and then forgive the git. McLaggen had somehow convinced her that she needed him.

Draco saw the pattern even if she did not, and tried to be supportive. That’s what he could do for her: admire her, support her, and wait. There was a line they hadn’t crossed and he wasn’t sure how to move forward. 

And then the day came that Draco knew would eventually happen. McLaggen had been practically flaunting that woman in Hermione’s face, and she’d finally caught them together in his flat.

So she came to Draco. Tears streamed down her face, and he just knew.

“Tell me what he’s done,” he said gently as he lead her inside. “Come on in.”

“How could he? I have forgiven him so many times! And he didn’t even say sorry or seem remorseful... he just expects me to forgive him & move along like it doesn’t matter that he’s cheating?” She pressed her hands over eyes and he could see her shrinking in front of him. “Is there something so wrong with me?” she asked as her voice broke and she sank onto the edge of a chair.

“Hermione. Listen to me,” he said as he knelt in front of her. “You... Deserve Better. You deserve someone who builds you up, builds your confidence. Appreciates your laugh and your mind.”

She shuddered. “Who’s going to love me?” she asked in a small voice. “I’ll always be alone. I think... maybe I deserve it. I feel so foolish.” Fresh tears filled her eyes. 

But _he’d_ seen her. For years, he had been in her orbit. Admiring but never moving forward. They had been circling and dancing around whatever their friendship was becoming. The softness and forgiveness that made loving her so rich was overwhelming... and suddenly he broke.

Tears forming in his eyes, he reached up to her face and held her gaze. “ _I’m_ the one who wants to be with you. I see you. I know you. _I_ love you. And I don’t know how you feel deep down, but I’ve waited so long... You are gentle and good and I still cannot believe you forgive me... you make my life worthwhile. I’ve missed the spark you bring to my world. Hermione, I... I can be the one to make you smile again.”

Her brown eyes were wide. She searched his eyes, her lips parted slightly. “Me? You feel this way about me? But how... how long? I just never thought that you would... Draco, I’ve always...” She shook her head, bewildered. Her eyes softened. “Why did you wait to say anything?” she sighed.

He breathed out slowly. “It seemed like the gentlemanly thing to do?” He squinted one eye. She scrunched her nose and placed both hands on either side of his face. “The Malfoy manners, I suppose?” she whispered and looked into his eyes. 

“Yes, well...” and she kissed him. She surged forward,her hands moving through his light hair and down the back of his neck. His own fingers threaded through her curls, holding her close. What had started out as a fast, firm kiss soon became a slower, softer coming together. They held each other, both now on their knees facing each other, with foreheads touching and eyes closed. Slowly they both opened their eyes and let out a collective breath. “Forgive me for waiting?” he asked. Hermione snorted and smiled with her eyes. “If you forgive me for being blind?” And he stood, holding out his hand to lift her up. Twirling her around and pulling her close, he kissed her soundly as she started to laugh. He decided he liked learning new things about her.   


**Author's Note:**

> Find me as bookloverdream.dreamer on IG and bookloverdream-blessed indeed on tumblr! Thanks for reading & checking out my fics & pics!
> 
> From the lyrics of “To Be With You” by Mr. Big:  
> Hold on little girl  
> Show me what he's done to you  
> Stand up little girl  
> A broken heart can't be that bad  
> When it's through, it's through  
> Fate will twist the both of you  
> So come on baby, come on over  
> Let me be the one to show you  
> I'm the one who wants to be with you  
> Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
> Waited on a line of greens and blues  
> Just to be the next to be with you


End file.
